


All It Is is Eight Letters.

by bleedingmigraine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 8 letters, F/M, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I love Loki, Inspired by Music, Reader-Interactive, Song Lyrics, Suggestive Themes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18356390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingmigraine/pseuds/bleedingmigraine
Summary: Loki spends another night with the reader only to wake up in the middle of the night, coming to terms with a deep realization.





	All It Is is Eight Letters.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired Heavily by 8 Letters performed by Why Don’t We during my 5th Hour when I was daydreaming instead of working.   
> Thank you.

_You know me the best  
You know my worst, see me hurt, but you don’t judge._

Loki’s eyes slowly started to blink open, taking a moment to adjust to the darkness around him minus the street lamp light leaking in from the curtained window. 

He didn’t understand what woke him up until he turned around on his other side to lay his eyes upon on another figure lying in the bed with him. His mouth slowly titled up into a grin even in his sleep haze watching the women breath next to him. That was until his common sense came back to him - erasing the grin he had just adorned. 

_That, right there, is the scariest feeling._  
Opening and closing up again  
I’ve been hurt so I don’t trust. 

He suddenly remembered why he should’ve left after their ‘nightly rituals.’ The feeling creeping back up his throat and the anxiety trickling into his gut. Turning on his back, messy black hair sprawling on her pillow, he stared at the white popcorned ceiling. 

_Now here we are, staring at the ceiling.  
I’ve said those words before but it was a lie.  
And you deserve to hear them a thousand times. _  
  
He thought of all the times he’s wanted to say it to the women next to him, and all the times he’s used it against countless women to get what he wanted. All he wanted to do was shout it at the rooftops to her, to this mortal woman who has never judged his actions or who he is. A female to pure for the ones around her, chose him, a liar, a bastard, a monster. Out of everyone, she could have, she wanted him.   
  
 _If all it is is eight letters  
Why is it so hard to say?  
If all it is is eight letters  
Why am I in my own way?_  
  
Turning back to look at her he raised his hand to slowly move the knotted hair out of her face, something most people would find unattractive but he adored. All he could think about are the times she’s opened up to him, wanting him to as well but all he did was deny her. Time and time again.   
  
He always wanted her close to him but at the same time, he needed her as far away as possible.   
  
 _Why do I pull you close,_  
And then ask you for space?

At this point, he hadn’t realized it but in his thinking he had coupled the girl’s cheek, his thumb lovingly stroking the flesh. (E/C) eyes started to flutter, the sleep was obvious in her eyes. “What are you doing Loki?” She mumbled, only wanted to go back to sleep.   
  
 _If all it is is eight letters_  
Why is it so hard to say?   
  
Loki felt his breath hitch - he hadn’t expected her to wake up. But in that moment staring into her sleepy eyes, he couldn’t deny it anymore. Slowly leaning forward he gently kissed her lips, much to the young lady’s surprise who’s eyes widened-  the previous sleep forgotten.   
  
When he pulled away he smiled at her, her mouth agape. “I love you.” He whispered before moving in to kiss her again, happily welcomed into her arms. 

_**All it is is eight letters…** _


End file.
